Sweet Serenade
by GoodQueenA
Summary: Songfic. Some of my favourite pairings sing their hearts out to the ones they love. No curses are involved to make them do this. Or karaoke bars. HBP spoilers! HG, HD, some RH, RLNT, JL, etcPLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Brighter Than Sunshine

Sweet Serenade

Summary: Songfic. Some of my favourite pairings sing their hearts out to the ones they love. No curses are involved to make them do this. Or karaoke bars. HPB spoilers!

A/N: Actually, that karaoke bar thing isn't such a bad idea...hmm Ill have to think about that one. But, in essence, when they sing, they're really are speaking, but we hear it (or read it) as song.

Chapter 1: Harry to Ginny

Disclaimer: Dont own a thing. except for my underwear. and socks.

O, and while Im disclaiming stuff, this fanfic does not necessarily reflect on my taste in music. These are merely songs that I thought fit the scene. though I do like most of the songs.

A/N: takes place on Harry and Ginny's "walk" after the Quidditch cup and their kiss. Song, Brighter Than Sunshine, is by Aqualung.

Harry couldn't believe it. There was no way that, after all those months of dreaming, he had finally kissed Ginny Weasley. Never mind she was walking right beside him, holding his hand—this was just too good to be true. "Knut for your thoughts?"Ginny asked, looking up to the bemused expression of Harry's face, as they sat down in the long summer grass on the edge of the lake.  
Harry blinked twice, and roused himself from his disbelief to face the beautiful reality beside him.  
"Sorry?"  
Ginny threw her head back and laughed. Lightly punching him in the shoulder, she repeated herself.  
"What're you thinking about? You've been staring into space for the last three minutes, with a crazy grin on your face!" She laughed again, waiting for his answer.  
"You really wanna know what I'm thinking? Harry asked, looking at Ginny, one eyebrow raised. She nodded, frowning in puzzlement as he stood up. She could hear a set of drums and guitars playing, and Harry began to sing...

I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling

Tied up in ancient history  
I didnt believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

And it's brighter than sunshine

I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling

I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right   
Me and you  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine.

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see   
Your heart is keeping time with me

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

Ginny was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to such an outpouring of emotion. Frankly, a small part of her was totally surprised, and impressed, at Harry being so eloquent about...his feelings. And those feelings weren't even about Snape or quidditch.  
Meanwhile, Harry was looking like he'd just taken his first breath after coming up from underwater. He smiled nervously at her, trying to gage her reaction. Finally, Ginny gave up trying to think of something to say, and threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Harry's arms found their way around her own body, and the two stood there, in the warm June sunshine, satisfied in their silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Chain of Fools

Chapter 2: Lavender to Ron: Chain of Fools 

A/N: Anyway, Im not actually a Lavender fan, but I HAD to use this song, and she fit it best! I know this isn't the way it happens in the book, but it's how I imagine it anyway.

Oh, and bold words inside the bold parentheses are the real lyrics: I will tweak some words to fit the story.

Right, and the **Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me, despite my obvious royalty.

POV of Lavender Brown:

It started out as a beautiful morning. I woke to the chatter of early morning birds and excited teenage girls. It's Saturday! No classes, just hanging out with friends, and cuddling with certain adorable red-haired boyfriends! And homework, if you were that type of person, not to mention any names—ahem!Hermione Granger.

Growling mentally, I tried to clear the image of that frizzball know-it-all. "Today" I thought to myself, "I won't let her get to me. I will rise above it, and focus all my attention on making Won-Won happy."

"Lavender! What are you doing, scowling at your slippers?" laughed my best friend, Parvati. "Get dressed, so we can get down to breakfast!"

I smiled, and threw my slipper at her as I climbed down from the bed. Unpleasant thoughts of Hermione were soon forgotten as I let myself get caught up in the latest Hogwarts gossip.

"Did you hear about Neville and that Luna girl, from Ravenclaw, hooking up?" Parvati asked.

"No! _Loony Luna_?" I said, not even bothering to whisper. Neville turned to glare at me. "Ha! They can go on Biting Corn-Berries expeditions together!"

Parvati laughed appreciatively, and I looked around the Gryffindor table, searching for one shining head to rise above the rest.

"If you're looking for Ron, he's over there, on the end." My heart leapt at the mention of Ron's name. I whipped around to my left to see Seamus pointing farther down the table to where Ron was talking animatedly with a shorter boy and bushy-haired girl. Heart and face fell instantly to see him sitting with _her_. They were obviously some sort of intense conversation, but what about I couldn't tell. I continued to stare, noting the excited flush in his cheeks, the shine in his eyes. "_Damn. Why is he never this fascinated when we're talking together?"_

Then, with nods all around, Ron and Hermione got up from the table, leaving Harry to finish eating. I watched morosely as they ambled towards the doors.

"Lav? You okay" asked Seamus.

"Sure." I replied automatically, my eyes still following their path. I couldn't take this any longer; I just had to know—once and for all.

"I-gotta-go-now-can't-talk-see-ya-bye!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out after the pair. Parvati's and Seamus's calls got lost in the breakfast chatter, and I made my way out of the Great Hall, into the hallway outside.

Looking on right, left, and up, I spotted them walking towards the stairs—still talking, but quietly now. Heart fluttering in my throat, I followed them up the stairs, taking my time to make sure there was a safe distance between us. I paused to try to hear their conversation, but it didn't help any. They reached the landing, turned a corner, and I sprinted to catch up.

What I saw when I came around the corner had me stunned. Pure and simple: stunned. Here was what I was looking for, but I still was unprepared. Ron, my boyfriend, my "Won-Won", lay in the embrace of Hermione Granger. I was losing control; I could feel it rushing out of me on wings of jealousy and disbelief. It took every bit of strength I had to hold onto what will-power was still left. Clutching the molding on the wall beside me, I watched them walk out of sight, hand in hand. This time, I did not follow. I'd finally seen enough.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Ron didn't love me. He probably never had. And the worst, most painful thing of all, was that I still had the urge to hug him, to be comforted by him. I wasn't ready to let go just yet...

Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain...chain...chain..)  
(Chain of fools)

For five long months** (long years)**  
I thought you were my man  
But I found out, I'm just a link in your chain  
Oh, you got me where you want me  
I ain't nothin but your fool  
Ya treated me mean  
Oh you treated me cruel

Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain  
Chain of fools)

Every chain, has got a weak link  
I might be weak child, but I'll give you strength  
Oh, babe  
(Woo, woo, woo, woo)  
You told me to leave you alone  
(Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo)  
My father said 'Come on home'  
(Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo)  
My doctor said 'Take it easy'  
(Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo)  
Oh but your lovin is just too strong  
(Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo)  
I'm added to your  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain...chain...chain...)  
Chain of fools

Oh, one of these mornings  
The chain is gonna break  
But up until the day  
I'm gonna take all I can take, oh babe

Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain...chain...chain...)  
(Chain of fools)

Oh!  
(Chain, chain, chain, chain, chain, chain, chain)  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Oh-oh!  
(Chain, chain, chain, -ain, ain, ain, ain)  
Your chain of fools  
FADES-  
Oooooooooooooooooh...

Tears gushed down my face, and I just knew I was going to have to redo my make-up. Bloody boyfriends and their bloody affairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling For You

_**Chapter 3: Draco to Hermione: Falling For You (Weezer)**_

A/N: Yes! Im so excited for this chapter! I was writing it out in my head while raking leaves (good activity for thinking), and I just hope I can remember it all...there's a lot of explaining to do, so it's pretty long. FFY also happens to be 1 of my favourite songs ever! So just read it, and don't forget to Review! Hope you can read all of it, b/c its still pretty good—despite the length. I hope. oh, and same thing w/lyric changes as chap2

Disclaimer: no tengo nada... "etcetera, etcetera, etcetera" (quote the King of Siam, whom, surprisngly, I _also_ do not own)

_**And so we begin. Again.**_

(Draco POV)

Everything crumbled that night.

It was two days into the spring term.

Every damn defense disintegrated.

Every damn wall collapsed. Five small words. They hit those walls like a canonshot and echoed around the concrete rubble.

We were peacefully sitting in our common room, doing homework. I was flipping through my runes textbook, trying to figure out how the ancient Sumerians said "There's a maggot in my steak", and merlin-knows what future assignment Granger was doing. Then, totally out of the blue, Granger says those five, small, damning words:

"Holy shit. You're Draco Malfoy."

I froze. All the blood in my hands and face fled up to my brain, making it throb and hum.

Time froze. The words printed on my textbook blurred together. Thoughts and people's voices rushed together, weaving around each other, each speaking over the other, with no regard at all to my sanity...

_"Come back with us..."_

_"You have no choice..."_

_"There will be no failure..."_

_"You're not a killer, Draco..."_

_"Forget everything..."_

_"Holy shit. You're Draco Malfoy."_

But there was no Draco Malfoy. Not anymore. He had died on a summer night six months ago(has it really only been that long?). He'd died the night he ran away, the night he failed. Until that night, failure was not a word in that boy's vocabulary. But when he ran away, fled, with Snape, to some city in America, where they thought no one could find them, Draco Malfoy fell off the edge of existence.

"Hamish—I mean, Draco? You _are_ Draco...right?."

It was less a question and more Granger telling me who I am. I still kept my gaze on the yellowed pages in front of me, refusing to meet her inquisitive eyes, barely restrained hands, her mouth almost bursting with the thousands of questions I knew she wanted to ask. I suppose it was only a matter of time.

Time. If I could rewind time. Stop myself from making the same mistakes. We thought we'd be safe in some huge, anonymous city. No one would think that two muggle-haters would seek refuge among the dirty things themselves. Obviously we were wrong. One morning we woke up to find Lupin and my cousin Tonks standing over us with theirs wands pointed at our faces. Needless to say, we decided to be cooperative.

They convinced us to come back to Hogwarts, in disguise. Powerful identity charms were placed on us, and we were given cover stories. Honestly, it felt like something out of those crappy spy novels Granger leaves around the common room. (for which I, of course, do not spare even a glance. Beyond the first chapter.)

From that day on, I became Hamish Alexander: red-headed-hufflepuff-boy-no-one-ever-noticed-until-he-became- head-boy. I looked like a Weasley. Only much better looking, of course. But still, the shame was overwhelming for a long time. I guess they put me in Hufflepuff because they were scared I'd "replapse" into my death-eater ways again. As if. I've had enough of groveling and hiding my face.

"Hell-o? Anybody _there_!" Hermione exclaimed. "Malfoy, just look at me, and tell me: are you, or are you not Draco Malfoy?"

I would just have to lie for all it was worth. Slowly, I raised my face to find her staring at me like she had never properly _looked_ at me before. Every evasive response, every lie, dried on my lips before I could say a word. She knew, and there would be no fooling her. Why'd I even think I could? She's head girl for a reason. Might as well go down with some semblence of dignity.

"How clever of you, Granger. Yes, I am."

I even inserted a smirk to distract her from the trembling in my hands which were still gripping the spine of the textbook.

"Y-ah-but-ho---How the hell did you get in? Why are you here? Are you planning another attack? Wasn't killing Dumbledore enough for you?" She spluttered shrilly, trying to find the right question to ask first. Now she jumped up, fumbling through her robes for her wand, and proceeded to hold it about five inches from my nose. Deja-vu all over again.

"First of all, Granger, I did not kill Dumbledore. Snape did. Second, you can put down your wand because McGonagall knows I'm here. She's part of the reason I'm here at all. Her and our precious little Order."

" Order? How do you know about the Order? And what do you mean _'our'_ ? You're not a member, are you" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

" No, I am not a member. Just because they've agreed to hide me and Snape, isn't going to suddenly make me all gung-ho about saving mudbloods and the like."

_I guess it's better to tell her everything, and get it over with. It's not like she's gonna go tell anyone. I know her better than that._

For a little more than four months we had practically lived together. Sharing a common room and head duties. She had always tried to draw me (or rather Hamish Alexander) in, befriend me. At first I'd resisted, resenting everything that had taken me from being the Dark Prince, youngest death-eater, to some ginger-nobbed Hufflepuff with no reputation to speak of—good or bad.

Little by little though, as I truly began to realize how lonely I was, her friendly gestures became a welcome change. It helped that we both spent most of our free time either in the library or our common room. Potter and Weasley didn't return this year, so Hermione probably felt lost without 2/3 of the Golden Trio. She never laughed anymore. Not really, anyway. Just a fake laugh so people would think she was ok. That part was easy to tell, even if she hadn't said it outright.

As part of trying to get me to open up, Hermione had taken to talking to me. About anything. And I listened. Partly because I didn't have anything better to do, and partly...something else. Something thing that had taken root as she asked, day after futile day, "How are you?" "How was your day?". An...amused affection of sorts.

"Well, then." She said now, sitting down again. "Well, then." She fell into a thoughtfull silence, looking down and chewing on her thumbnail, as she was wont to do when trying to think something through. Occasionally she'd look up as though to ask something, and then think better of it before continuing her thumbnail-chewing. I smiled softly, restraining myself from pulling her hand down from her mouth.

The seed had been quick to sprout, and I started giving her one-word answers to her daily questions. I also began to watch her. Trying to figure out how she did it. How she got through each day knowing Potter and Weasley were out there doing who-knows-what to try defeating Voldemort. And here she was, stuck, with a bunch of pimply teenagers who were trying to ignore the tattered world outside their school walls by sneaking off for a snog.

I watched. And I noticed things. I watched her eyes glint with enthusiasm when she spoke about her friends and SPEW; the flames from the fireplace dancing on her hair—making it static and alive. All this I watched while I knew she was trying to get something out of me. Anything, just get me talking. But I never gave her more than a word or two at a time. And yet she'd figured it out? How? _I _even had trouble recognising myself in the mirror.

I looked at her now. Lips pursed in agonised thought. Then, her voice, quiet and unsure, floated across the room, and penetrated my own ponderings.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I smirked again. So it wasn't actually the first question I'd expected. About time she brought that up, though.

The night before Christmas break had brought the usual round of rowdy, late-night parties that I used to enjoy so much. I'm no longer allowed at Slytherin parties obviously, but I still managed to get plenty drunk at some Hufflepuff festivities. Who knew they had it in them? Anyway, I came back to the Heads' quarters at 3AM. Most people can't remember a thing that happens when they're drunk. Not me; I remember everything.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, writing a long letter. Probably to Weasley. The room was mostly dark, but she sat in front of the fire, and its flickering glow on her face and chest was both eerie and alluring. When she looked up to see who had come in, I could see glistening steaks down her cheeks and overly-bright eyes. For a moment we just stared at each other, neither moving a muscle.

It became one of those times when everything feels scripted, like you're in a play, or a movie. She broke the staring contest, and stood up to leave. I strode over, put my hand under her chin, and lifted her lips up to mine for a swift, smooth moment before walking up to my room. And that was it.

"Please, Malfoy." I blinked. She was still whispering, and her eyes were shut tight. "Stop smirking, and _answer_ me."

I didn't choose to kiss her; it was in the script, and I don't think I had a choice. Given one, would I have done the same? The question spun through my mind all of Christmas and New Years. Hermione had been making more and more appearances in my thoughts, and I couldn't push her out. Not that I was trying very hard. I was lonely, and her voice kept me company.

"Would you fing answer me, already? This is getting really unbearable, you know!" She said. She was still whispering, but now it was more a of a whispered snarl.

I sighed. How could I answer a question I barely knew the answer to? Unable to delay it any longer, I opened my mouth...

Holy cow! I think I've got one here  
Now just what am I supposed to do?  
I've got a number of irrational fears  
That I'd like to share with you  
First, there's rules about ghosts(**old goats)** like me  
Hanging around with chicks like you  
But I do like you and another one:  
You say 'Ron' (**'like')** too much

But I'm shaking at your touch  
I like you way too much  
My baby, I'm afraid I'm falling for you  
And I'd do about anything to get the hell out alive  
Or maybe I would rather settle down with you

Holy moly, baby, wouldn't you know it?  
Just as I was busting loose  
I gotta go turn in my dark prince(**rock star)** card  
And get fat and old with you  
Cos I'm a burning a candle you're a gentle moth  
Teaching me to lick a little bit kinder  
And I do like you - you're the lucky one  
No, I'm the lucky one

I'm shaking at your touch  
I like you way too much  
My baby, I'm afraid I'm falling for you  
And I'd do about anything to get the hell out alive  
Or maybe I would rather settle down with you

Holy sweet goddamn! You left your elf hats on every couch(**cello in the basement)**  
I admired the 'knit, purl 2' **(glowing stars)**  
And tried to knit one too(**play a tune)**  
I can't believe how bad I suck, it's true  
What could you possibly see in shitty Hufflepuff(**little ol' 3 chord)** me?  
But I do like you and you like me too  
I'm ready, let's do it baby

I'm shaking at your touch  
I like you way too much  
My baby, I'm afraid I'm falling for you  
And I'd do about anything to get the hell out alive  
Or maybe I would rather settle down with you  
With youuu, ohhhhhhohhhh...FADES

I took a deep breath and looked across to Hermione. After a second of shocked silence, she fell to her knees...and laughed. Laughed her head off! I mean, her eyes were _streaming, _she was laughing so hard. This is why you should never tell people "about your feelings"!

"F--k you!" I roared. "F--k you, Weasly, Potter, McGonagall, and the Order! F--k Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Hufflepuffs, and everyone! But most of all, f--k _you_!"

That stopped her. Hermione looked up from where she was rolling on the floor, and stared up at me with her doe-eyes, wide with shock, and...a little fear?

Damn her beautiful eyes.

"This whole year you've been trying to get me to talk, so now I am, and WHAT do you do? You LAUGH!" I was gesturing wildly with my hands. She was still staring, but now her cheeks were bright pink in an embarrassed blush. I had to stop for a minute to catch my breath.

"You're such a hypocritical _mudblood_, Granger." I seethed quietly.

I let my words sink in, and walked briskly towards the door. My hand was on the doorknob when I felt someone else's warm hand on my shoulder and turning me around. Before I had a chance to react, Hermione slapped me hard across the face, grabbed my shoulders again, and pulled me into an equally hard, deep kiss.

Heated rushes of exhilaration swept up through my body, while an ice-cold thrill ran down my spine. Our lips moved roughly against each others', and we ran our fingers through each other's hair—though I had to stop when my hands became entangled in her thick mane, and I couldn't move them. But that didn't detract from the excited buzz in my head and heady smell of her shampoo that was blocking most rational thoughts.

Finally, we surfaced for air. Breathing heavily, we gazed at each other without actually seeing anything. At last, Hermione smiled shyly at me, and I smiled back. Quickly, her mouth moved into a devious smirk, and she stood on her tip-toes to whisper into my ear.

"I always had a thing for red-heads."


	4. Chapter 4: Pictures of Lily

**_Chapter 4: Pictures of Lily_**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it, or the books would be very different. I also don't own the song Pictures of Lily (byt The Who) but I do own the changes I made to the song. (I didn't both putting the real lyrics in this time, but tell me if you think I should)

A/N: And now we shall travel back in to a distant time when the famous Marauders roamed the halls of Hogwarts...

James' POV:

"Oy! Prongs! Wake up! Eaaaarth to Jamesie-boy!"

"Aaah!"

I jumped up about five feet into the air before landing painfully back onto my seat. I could hear a few titters in the rows of desks behind me.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for, Padfoot?" I hissed behind me to where my best mate, Sirius was sitting—more like lounging really, he's the only one I know who can actually _lounge_ in those hard deskchairs.

"You were drooling again, mate. _Someone_ had to stop you before you got saliva on your notes."

"Psh! Me, take notes?" I scoffed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "You know me better than that, Sirius."

Actually, I was grateful for him stopping me from drooling over my parchment, because what it held was far more important than any mere class notes. I looked down admiringly at the entwined ink letters and hearts: "JP + LE forever."

I sighed and continued with the favourite activity that Sirius had so rudely interrupted: Lily-gazing. She is HOT, did you know that? Her hair is, like, on _fire. _And have I mentioned her deep green eyes or her hour-glass figure? Yeah, they're perfect. And she's bloody brilliant, too! I mean, she's like those, whatchamacallit, muggle chocolates. You know, the kind they sell in the cinemas...the ones with the Frenchy name...? What're they called..._non pareilles!_ That's it, non pareilles, no parallel. Yup, there simply is no parallel to Lily Evans.

But once again I am torn from my lovely Lily-snogging daydreams, when Sirius pushes me out of my seat, and onto the floor. My poor ass, it's getting quite the duffing today. Damn Remus and Peter, they're laughing their heads off. I growl at them all.

"(GASP!) Prongs! Padfoot's the dog, you're not supposed to be growling, that's his job!" Remus finally gets out, still laughing.

"Well he knocked me out of my chair, so what am I supposed to do, purr at you all?...By the way, where is everyone, what'd I miss?" I ask, looking around at the empty classroom.

"Why do you think I knocked you out of your seat, stupid?" Sirius asks, "Class is over, dude, it's time to go to lunch."

"Oh"

"Uh, yeah, "oh". Come on, mate let's get going, I'm starving."

"You're always starving." I mutter, but I go along with the three of them down to lunch. In between brainstorming our next prank, the topic of the approaching Yule ball came up.

" So who're you guys taking?" Peter asked, running a little to keep up with our long strides.

" I don't know" Remus sighed. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Suuure you haven't, Moony." Sirius teases. "What about that Ravenclaw prefect, Malena Hawthorne-Wulf? I've seen her hitting on you, and don't deny it, the girl's got assets!"

"Sirius! Why must you be so vulgur all the time?" asked Remus.

"Yes, Padfoot, why can't you be _sirius?_" I laughed, the joke was so old, but I just couldn't help it. Remus and Peter groaned loudly anyway.

" I expect you're gonna try to kidnap Lily and chain her to yourself for the ball, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"I don't need to do that!" I huffed indignantly, as we entered the Great Hall. It wasn't a bad idea though. "I've been uber-mature and restrained lately. I'll just ask her. She won't be able to resist the ol' Potter charm."

"O yes, James, you've been very restrained this week." Said Padfoot. "You've only hexed Snivellus twice, transfigured McGonagall's wand into a snake, and switched the carnation pus with caramel in Potions. Of course she'll go out with you this time."

"No need to be sarcastic. I _have_ been trying at least."

" Well why don't you test your theory out, and ask her right now?" asked Remus, pointing to the beautiful red-head at the near end of the Gryffindor table.

"I believe I will!" I puffed up my chest importantly, and swaggered over towards her.

" Lily-flower?" I tapped her shoulder, and immedietely I could feel her stiffen.

"Yes, Potter?" She hissed, turning around cautiously. Her eyes were narrowed to near slits, but I ignored that, and ploughed on. I decided a nice pick-up line would do the trick here, and maybe cut the sexual tension a bit.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you aren't too tired." I began, pretending to be very concerned.

"Whyyyy would I be tired?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because you were running through my dreams all night last night!" I grinned mischeviously, but before I could ask her to the ball, I was forced 10 feet into the air, and back down again. Hard. I tell you, my butt is going to be _covered_ with bruises by the end of today.

"AARRRGGGHH!" Lily screamed, still brandishing her wand. A shocked hush fell over the rest of the lunch crowd. She stalked over to where I was lying, and pointed her wand straight towards my face, a bare inch from the tip of my nose. She was panting and blowing steam out of her nostrils, but she still managed to look like a georgeous goddess of fire.

"Why. Do. You. Aggravate. Me. So. Much?" She snarled.

" Because I love you Lily." I answered. Wasn't it obvious?

" No you bloody well don't!" She screeched.

The rest of the student and school body still seemed too shocked to move.

"You don't _love_ me! I'm just one of your stupid _pranks_, and it's long past time to _let. it. go_!"

I shook my head. She really didn't get it. Running my hand through my hair seductively, I began to try to explain that this actually _wasn't_ a prank.

"Allow me to tell you a story, Lily, a parable if you so desire," I began, trying to make my voice sound deep and intellectual, which was difficult to do from my still half-supine position on the floor and her wand pointed in my face.

"Just get on with it, Potter." Lily snorted, and withdrew her wand.

"I used to wake up in the morning  
I used to feel so bad  
I got so sick of having sleepless nights  
I told my mates Moon, Worm, and Pad.

They said, "Prongs, now here's some little somethings"  
And stuck them on my wall  
And now my nights ain't quite so lonely  
In fact I, I don't feel bad at all

Pictures of Lily made my life so wonderful  
Pictures of Lily helped me sleep at night  
Pitcures of Lily solved my childhood problems  
Pictures of Lily helped me feel alright

Pictures of Lily  
Lily, oh Lily  
Lily, oh Lily  
Pictures of Lily

And then one day things weren't quite so fine  
I fell in love with Lily  
I asked her if she'd love me too  
But instead she tried to kill me

Oh, how they laughed, and called me barmy  
Oh, how I cried that night  
If only Lily would love me  
Everything would be alright

Pictures of Lily made my life so wonderful  
Pictures of Lily helped me sleep at night

For me and Lily are together in my dreams  
And I ask you, "Hey mister, have you ever seen"  
"Pictures of Lily?""

"SMACK!"

My face stung from the hit, but I laughed giddily at Lily's touch, and watched her storm out of the Great Hall amongst hysterical laughter. Sigh. What a personality. One of these days...

Ok, I've been really nice about reviews, but a girl gets desperate every now and then. REVIEW, DAMN IT! there, you heard that, now push the little button at the bottom, left-hand corner, and drop me a line!


	5. Chapter 5: Here Comes the Sun

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to update. I don't even have any exams to complain about. I do, however, have--or rather, _had_--a term paper and numerous other final projects to worry about, so forgive me for my tardiness. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own the Harry Potter Series (henceforth known as HPS), but rather J.K. Rowling (JKR) is the author and owner of HPS. Nor do I own the song Here Comes the Sun (HCtS). It belongs to the Beatles (tB). Wait...no, I think that would Micheal Jackson (MJ) who owns tB songs...o well.

signed: GoodQueenA

hehe lawyer talk...so funny.

_Chapter 6: Lily to Harry: Here Comes the Sun_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

James and Lily both groaned. Little Harry was a year old, and had been sleeping through the night since he was seven months old. That is, until about a week ago when he'd started waking up, bawling, several times in the night. He would refuse to go back to sleep until one of them came to his room, and stayed there for awhile.

Neither of them understood why. What was scaring him so much?  
In the meantime, they were grudgingly taking turns getting up to comfort him.

On this warm October night, Lily and James had been wrapped in each other most comfortably, and neither wanted to move.  
"Your turn," James mumbled against her neck. "I went last time."

Lily moaned tiredly. She loved her son, but right now she wished with all her might that he would just stop fussing, and go back to sleep. They all needed their sleep in these crazy, dark times, but only Harry got to nap in the day time.

They were in hiding, and in her idleness, Lily couldn't shake off the frightened, chased feeling. She couldn't relax; she was constantly on her toes, and peeking over her shoulder, afraid of what she might see. But then night came, she would find some measure of comfort in James' arms in their bed, but then Harry would start crying. Lily Evans Potter was no damsel in distress, but she felt like she was running in place, getting nowhere. She and James and Harry were stuck.

With a quiet grunt, she lifted herself from the bed, and shuffled her way to the small nursery. Soft moonlight fell like a blanket across her son's cradle by the window. It would've been quite the peaceful, endearing scene if not for the rocketing sounds of the aforementioned infant son's cries.

Lily walked over to the crib, stretching out her arms to her baby as she cooed at him.

"Ssssshhhh baby...don't cry Harry. Mummy is here, don't cry, don't be afraid. That's our job, you just need to sleep a lot, and look cute."

Harry hiccuped, wiggled his legs, and reached out his hands to her, and...started crying again. Lily scooped him up.

"Shhh...Shhh..." Lily rocked him in her arms, and sat in the large oak rocking chair. The mickey mouse clock (Lily had insisted on the muggle mouse's presence in the nursery) on the wall by the changing table showed it was nearly four in the morning, and Lily was all too aware that this was Harry's second awakening of the night.

_Oh Harry_, She thought. _What are we going to do? You were born in a frightening time. I don't blame you for being afraid. We all are. _He was slowly calming down, as they rocked gently back and forth. _We're all so scared...scared out of our wits. The Order keeps losing good men and women, and yet the Deatheaters seem to be growing stronger by the day. I hate living like this! I want peace for my family, and for myself._

Tears dripped down her face as Harry whimpered in her arms. Her shoulders shook. _I'm so sick and tired of hiding and being afraid!_

Together, mother and son cried themselves to sleep, fearing for themselves and the world. A couple hours later, Lily jerked awake. She cracked her neck, and remembered that she was still in the nursery. Crimson light was starting to fill the room, and replace the silver mist.

Lily got up carefully, and walked to the window. She felt Harry stir against her, and she looked down to check if he was going to cry again, but he snuggled sleepily in her arms. Lily giggled quietly, and held him tight.

"Look Harry," she said. "look, the sun is rising." and she began to sing softly to him.

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say  
It's alright

Little darling  
It's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say  
It's alright

Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say  
It's alright

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling  
I feel that the ice is slowly melting  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun  
And I say  
It's alright

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
It's alright  
It's alright

Lily raised her face to the light of the rising sun, and felt a little reassured. It was October 31st, All Hallow's Eve, a holiday, and most importantly, it was something for which she found herself grateful: another day, and another sunrise.


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Follow You into the Dark

_Chapter 6: Tonks to Remus: I Will Follow You Into the Dark_

A/N: see how quick this update was? Aren't you so proud of me? yay. Anyway, we're traveling forward in time now, sorry if the chronology of this fic is confusing...but to tell the truth, it doesn't actually matter all that much.

Oh and in the parentheses are the actual lyrics to the song...it's a really good song, sad, but sweet too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Remus, Tonks, the shrieking shack, or --sadly--not even Death Cab For Cutie. damn. foiled again!

I am so sorry about saying this song was by Snow Patrol at first! I love both groups, so I think it was a bit of a Freudian slip sort of thing...anyway, I Will Follow... is by Death Cab For Cutie

_Chapter 6: Tonks to Remus_: I Will Follow You into the Dark

"No Remus!" Tonks stormed out of the small restaurant and into the snowy street. Tears were beginning to sting the corners of her bright purple eyes, but she brushed them away angrily.

Wrapping her cloak about her, Tonks kept walking briskly down the still bustling streets of Hogsmeade. She heard footsteps behind her, but she only sped up her determined pace.

Soon, she found herself gazing at the pale walls of the Shrieking Shack, gleaming in the gloomy light of the crescent moon. Tonks kicked at the snow on the ground, and flopped onto the powdery white carpet with a low "oomph!".

"Thought I'd find you here."

Tonks had no need to turn her head in order to know who was standing behind her.

"Really? And would that have anything to do with the fact that you followed me here?" Tonks asked snidely. She wasn't ready to melt yet. He'd have to work harder than that.

She felt rather than heard the slight form of Remus Lupin settling down beside her in the snow.

"Maybe." he replied. "But that doesn't sound quite as impressive...or dashing."

Tonks knew he was smiling, and she couldn't fight smiling back a little too.

"You see, Remus?" she said. "You see? This is what I'm talking about."

"Hm? What d'you mean? What are you talking about?"

"This! Here I was, in a downright _murderous_, gloomy mood, and all you have to do is make a little self-deprecating joke, and _boom_! I don't feel so bad anymore. I'm still mad at you, but at least I don't feel like strangling you anymore. You always know exactly what to say to me." She paused. "Except, of course, when you try to convince me that you're a dangerous, unlovable monster, and I'm just going through a phase. _A phase_! Honestly, Remus, I—"

"Nymphadora," he said, quietly shaking his head. "Nymphadora, please. Just please understand. I know you can take care of yourself—you've proven that countless times." Tonks smiled, and nodded emphatically at that, as he continued. "But that doesn't undercut the fact that I _am_ dangerous."

Tonks' smile disappeared.

"I know!" She groaned. "But how many times do I have to tell you that I _don't_--!"

"Care." Remus finished for her. "I know." He smiled ruefully. "If it were just a mater of you caring, we wouldn't...this wouldn't...we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Damn right, we wouldn't." Tonks said. "And we shouldn't be having this conversation anyway."

"Tonks, do you have any idea of what kind of state I'd be in if something were to happen to you because of one of my...my transformations?" He asked, taking one of her mittened hands with both of his.

"Relieved to be rid of a pesky little girl and her determination to make you snog her senseless?" Tonks replied.

Remus chuckled.

"Not exactly. I'd be devastated to not have my pesky little metamorphagus anymore. And I'd hate myself forever for being the one responsible for it. I don't want to even take the chance of that happening."

Tonks was listening, but his words were making her furious all over again. She loved the man! She loved every part of him—even the furry and violent part that came out at every full moon—and besides, with the wolfsbane potion, he wasn't even all that violent. So really he was just furry and drowsy. Cute, actually.

But she didn't bother pointing this out to Remus. She'd already tried too many times for her to recount. As she raised her head, he caught her eyes with his own, and let go of her hands. Immedietely, she could feel a cold wind rush over hands, and she shivered. Remus let out a long sad breath.

"The wolfsbane potion doesn't take care of everything." he said.

"But you're not denying that you still have feelings for me." Tonks said, lifting her chin stubbornly.

Remus placed his hand under her chin, leant his his forehead against hers, and absentmindedly stroked her tear-stained cheek with his thumb.

"I can't," he breathed.

"You can't deny your feelings for me, or you can't allow yourself to love me?" Tonks whispered.

"Both."

"But you can love me!" Tonks said fervently. "You can! I love you, and you love me. Tell me, Remus, tell me what's so hard about that?" She started choke as the tears came up again.

Remus gently held her body to his, as he whispered into her hair.

"Nymphadora...how can I make you understand?"

Tonks nuzzled against his warm shoulder.

"No, Remus. How can _I_ make _you_ understand?"

Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In **Auror** school as vicious as **goblin** rule (Catholic...Roman)  
I **was bruised all over from the start **(got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black)  
And I held my toungue as **they** told me (she)  
"Girl, fear is the heart of love"  
**I've taken that to heart** (So I never went back)

If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From **battles to, yes, wolv'rines** (Bangcock to Calgary)  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for **love** is now (sleep)  
It's nothing to **fight** about (cry)

Cause we'll hold each other soon  
**After the full moon** (The blackest of rooms)

If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

Remus was silent, he wouldn't look at the auror at his side. Merlin, he loved her so much; he didn't doubt her faith or loyalty, but he wouldn't, he couldn't, be the one to put her in danger. Groaning silently, he put his head in his hands, hoping—albeit irrationally—that if he closed his eyes, and then opened them, the problem would solve itself. But Tonks, apparently, would have none of that.

She grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him as she cried out,

"Remus! Can't you see? Don't you understand? I know _exactly_ what I'm getting myself into, and I want to love you anyway."

She stopped shaking him, and stroked his hair instead.

"Look at me please, Remus..." She implored. "Turning yourself cold won't make me any safer—I'm a frickin' auror, I practically_ live_ for danger!" She laughed harshly. "Making us both miserable won't save us... maybe we're all just a little bit doomed."

He looked up, and Tonks looked directly into his eyes, softening a little when she saw the glints of pain and fear in them. She continued, her voice growing more impassioned as she spoke.

"But if this war is going to kill you, or me--or both of us--I want to die knowing we lived for each other. I want to be satisfied with what I've done, and the way I spent my time here. And, most of all, I want the same for you."

A charged silence crackled between them, with Tonks still looking straight at Remus, and Remus staring at the moon. Two instrinsic parts of him were battling each other, and Remus was caught in their No Man's Land. Which would conquer in the end? Love and possibly short-lived happiness. or sacrifice and long-term loneliness?

------------------------------------------------

I've made some changes and additions to this chapter, because there were parts in the old version that were bugging me. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
